Rat in the Woods
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Ratigan interferes with Olivia and Fidget once again as they take a walk in the woods, but they talk to Basil and they come up with solutions to stop Ratigan. A sequel to "First Time Detective".
1. Rat in the Woods

**A sequel to** _ **First Time Detective**_ **. Please, enjoy.**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in old London and all was well. It had been about a week since Fidget arrested Ratigan, which gave Fidget courage and thanks to Basil and Olivia. As of now, Olivia and Fidget were ready for their walk.

"So, Livy, what did you think of my heroic performance against Ratigan?" Fidget asked.

"It took courage, Fidget," Olivia answered.

"You better believe it did," Fidget smirked as he gave her a playful spanking, causing her to chuckle all the way downstairs with him chasing her.

"Basil," Olivia said once she came downstairs, "Fidget and I will be back."

Fidget hopped down to her side.

"Be good and have fun," Basil said.

"We will, sir," Fidget saluted.

Olivia opened the door. "Ready to have fun?"

Fidget nodded and she gave _him_ a playful spanking, making him giggle as he ran out the door with her following him. Luckily for him, he wasn't upset about little things lately.

…

"Now, Basil told us to bring weapons just in case something happens to use, right?" Olivia asked once they were in the woods.

"Right and we have just the supplies, Olivia," Fidget replied.

"And a magnifying glass," Olivia added.

"That, too, and we have just what we needed."

"Good."

"Olivia, what time does Basil want us back?" asked Fidget.

"Probably by dark, although you no longer have a curfew," replied Olivia, "So as long as I'm with you, I should be okay."

"Oh, that's right," Fidget recalled.

"What are you doing out here by yourselves?" a villainous voice asked.

Stunned by both Ratigan's voice and appearance, they made a run for it.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Ratigan said as he snatched the two. "Did Basil say you should be out here by yourselves?"

 _Shouldn't you be minding your own business?_ was what Fidget wanted to say, but that wouldn't do him any good because knowing how Ratigan is, Ratigan would have used that as a weapon and was capable of feeding on anyone's anger. It only made him stronger. Even Basil of Baker Street told him so.

"Oh, he did, didn't he?" Ratigan answered for them. "I just got bored and sick of sitting in that sewer all day."

"But how did you manage to break free of these cuffs since you're so bored?" Fidget asked with a smirk, realizing he hit a nerve. Then, he snickered.

Disgusted by Fidget's comeback, Ratigan dropped both Fidget and Olivia.

"Look at these scars around my wrists!" Ratigan demanded.

"Why couldn't you seek help from your gang, so that you don't have to leave scars on your bloody wrists?"

This made Ratigan want to strangle the little bat, but Olivia was quick enough to push Fidget out of the way. There was always someone he could count on in times like this.

"Fidget, let's go before anything else happens!" she said and they took off, returning to Baker Street as fast as their legs could carry him. Ratigan was losing sight of them, which gave Fidget the right time to stop.

"Wait, Olivia! I know what to do. I can fly. Ratigan's losing sight of us, so why not fly all the way back. Climb on my back." Olivia climbed on Fidget's back and before Ratigan could attain them, the duo had already risen into the mists.

…

Upon their return to Baker Street, Olivia and Fidget panted, but were relieved to have Ratigan out of sight. "I think we lost him," Fidget panted.

Concerned, Basil walked over to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Basil," Olivia replied, trying her best to catch her breath.

Basil fetched them each a glass of water in order for them to breathe better.

Fidget was sipping his, although water trickled down to his cheeks onto the floor. Seeing this, Basil handed him a cloth to wipe his face. Fidget did it himself. "Thank you."

"Now, what is it that you need to tell me?" asked Basil.

"Nothing," Fidget chuckled fearfully, "Everything's fine." He didn't think Basil could handle the truth.

"If it's Ratigan, you can talk about it."

"He caught us," Fidget said finally.

"But how did you escape?" Basil wanted to know more.

"Ratigan was trying to strangle him, so I pushed Fidget out of the way before it happened," Olivia said.

"And we flew all the way back because it was faster than running," Fidget finished.

Basil nodded pensively. "I'm afraid you two need a break from mystery solving until you're well on recovery."

"But Basil…" Fidget began to say.

"Ah-Fidget," Basil interrupted, "It's for your own good. I can handle this, but if I can't do it alone, then I'll have you help me."

"Okay. In case you get hurt, we'll come and get you," Fidget said, satisfied with the last sentence.

"Good boy, Fidget. It looks to me you two have had a long day. Why don't you sit down and rest?"

Olivia took off her hat, scarf, and coat and hung them on the coat rack. Before they sat down, they each had a couple of fresh cheese crumpets. They must've been hungry from that tiring trip.


	2. Basil Helps Olivia and Fidget Sleep

That night, Fidget and Olivia were dressed in their pajamas and sat in their beds until Basil came into the room, where they sleep each time they visit his flat.

Basil brought in tea for them.

"Basil, why are you bring in tea?" Olivia asked.

"We brushed our teeth," Fidget said.

"Dawson made this for you to help you get some rest," Basil replied, giving them their tea.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Thanks a bunch," said Fidget and he and Olivia sipped their tea.

"It'll also warm you up before you rest," Basil added.

Once their cups were empty, they passed them back to Basil. "Thank you. Goodnight, children."

"Goodnight, Basil," Fidget and Olivia replied at the same time. Then, they pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

Ratigan stood behind the door in Baker Street and banged the door.

"What on earth would someone bang the doors in this time of night?" Basil wondered out loud, but managed to answer the door…to an intruder!

"Ratigan! What do you think you're doing?"

"Same thing I always do," the naughty rat replied with a sly grin. He then closed the door behind him.

He was awed by the portrait of himself that stood upon the fireplace and his former "dinner" bell, which was used to call for Felicia. "I miss this bell," he said as he removed it from the fireplace and shook it.

Ratigan also strode up the stairs to find Olivia and Fidget who were soundly asleep in their room. He rung his bell, but nothing happened. The bat and mouse were still sleeping because whatever was in the tea must've worked very well.

"Fidget, wake up," Ratigan said sweetly, hoping Fidget would wake up. _Hmm…_ he thought, _That's not going to work, is it?_ "WAKE UP, FIDGET!" he boomed. Fidget did not wake up then. Fortunately, he and Olivia were heavy sleepers due to the tea taking effect. "Aww, you look cute together in peace," he said mockingly. Whispering in Fidget's ear, "Aww, did you fall asleep?" He put his head on Fidget's back, feeling vibrations, which gave him the impression that a snoring sound escaped from within the bat. "Oh, you did?"

Basil was watching him at the door.

"Why, Basil, is there any reason Fidget and this mouselet aren't waking up?" Ratigan asked.

"To be safe from you," said Basil.

"You mean you've done me a favor by putting them under a sleeping spell that will soon lead to their death? This is the first time I'll _ever_ give you credit and the first time I'll _ever_ say that you'd be of some use to me."

"Are you insane?" Basil snapped, "I wouldn't do such a thing! They've had a hard day because of you and they're in a road of recovery now and no thanks to you!"

"No thanks to me, eh?" Ratigan scratched his chin, "I thought you'd be a good henchman to me for what you did tonight, but then again, no. You will always be the same old wretched detective solving mysteries like Fidget and that…"

"Get out before I call the police!" Basil shouted.

The rat did NOT want to go to jail. So he ran all the way to his hideout, where he can plot until Fidget and Olivia recuperate from their frightened state. They'd been traumatized enough already, but sleeping seemed to help them ease their pain with the medicine in the tea doing its job. Still asleep, they dreamt they met four ghosts. One of them was young and the others were middle-aged. The little boy ghost was named Casper and the Ghostly Trio was called Fatso, Stinky, and Stretch. Stretch was the leader out of the three. The two youngsters were scared of the ghosts at first until Casper convinced them how friendly he and his uncles were. It was just that the Ghostly Trio can be obnoxious, but funny. They reminded Fidget of himself a bit as well as Casper. Altogether, the ghosts were fun for the two to play with.

…

The next morning at 8 A.M., Basil came into the room, hoping Olivia and Fidget hadn't died in their sleep. Thankfully, they hadn't, but he had to wake them up just to be sure in case they died. "Fidget. Olivia. Wake up, Ratigan's gone."

"What?" Fidget asked half asleep.

"You mean Ratigan came back while we were asleep?" Olivia inquired.

"Yes, but he wasn't in your room too long," Basil assured them, "Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yep and if it weren't for you, Ratigan would've woken us for sure," Fidget said gratefully.

"Fidget and I had dream about something," Olivia said.

"What's it about?" asked Basil.

They couldn't hesitate on telling him, so Fidget answered, "Well, we dreamt that we saw four ghosts…"

"Let me guess–in the woods?" Basil finished for him, thinking he had the correct answer.

"Yes, the woods," Fidget nodded, "Anyway, Livy and I were scared of those ghosts."

"What were their names?"

"Casper, the friendly ghost and the ghostly trio, his uncles, Fatso, Stinky, and their leader, Stretch," Olivia chimed in.

"Yeah, that's them," Fidget remembered.

Basil nodded in understanding just to show he was listening. "I doubt you'll find a ghost in real life, but if you do find one, I'd like to see one."

Hearing this, Dawson approached to the room and said, "Yes, dreams can seem so real and scientists study to find more clues on the supernatural."

Dawson's words advised Olivia and Fidget to keep an open mind.

"Mrs. Judson's making waffles, so get dressed and wash up," Basil ordered.

Olivia and Fidget returned back to their rooms to get themselves dressed up for breakfast and washed their hands.

"Breakfast time!" Mrs. Judson called once the waffles were finished.

Everyone rushed downstairs to get waffles.

At the table while they all ate breakfast, Fidget and Olivia told her father about the ghost dream they had. He was listening intently over this. "Why don't we go out together as soon as we finish breakfast?" Mr. Flaversham suggested. "Then, if something happens, we'll go back to Basil's." Like Olivia and Fidget, he was open-minded.

 **Author's note: (In a ghostly voice) To be continued…**


	3. Another Walk in the Woods

**Longer than the first, but hey, I'm back!**

In the darkness, Ratigan sat before the fire. "Oh, how could I get through with that dastardly detective and that traitorous bat and his little girl boss?" he fumed out loud. Just then, he watched in horror at the two flame-like familiar images of a bat and a girl mouse. "Oh, my! What are they doing here!? Snooping about as usual?" But HE was the one who usually snooped around. "I'll destroy you for good or…come to me. Yes, please do." As he'd spoken this, two hallucinations of smoke-shaped figures he'd spoken of earlier wrapped their arms around them until they vanished.

"Professor!" a voice called.

"What?" Ratigan asked.

"I hate to disturb your train of thought, but we have visitors along the way," one of Ratigan's thugs told him.

"Well, assemble the rest of my gang, then and lead them here," Ratigan ordered with a smile.

"They did not come alone," the thug continued, "They had their father to guide them."

"Ahhh, drat!" Ratigan growled, "Get out of here!"

Astonished by Ratigan's outburst, he walked out of the room.

"If they won't stop them, then I will myself!" Ratigan thought to himself. "Now, it's your choice to turn to me or to DEATH! I'll go to the haunted house, where they'll meet me."

…

"So is this the forest you and Fidget walked through until Ratigan interfered?" Mr. Flaversham asked Olivia.

"Yes, Daddy," Olivia replied, "But I saved Fidget by shoving him out of Ratigan's way. I had to. Otherwise, he would've been hurt."

"Ah, yes," Flaversham mused, "You've always been a brave bairn."

Fidget smiled at their touching father and daughter bond.

"Plus, he flew me over to talk, so we could talk to Basil about the problem," Olivia concluded.

"I did that in case Ratigan were to grab us again," Fidget remarked.

"You saved me." Olivia wrapped her arms around him and he did the same in return. He always liked giving people hugs as well as he liked getting hugs.

But their tender moment came to an abrupt halt when they heard shouts from Ratigan's gang. "Oy! That's them!"

"Quickly, children! Run!" Flaversham said as he followed them back to Basil's.

Ratigan's thugs approached them faster and grabbed Mr. Flaversham. "Go without me! I'll hold them off!"

"But Dad–" Fidget started to say.

"Go!" Flaversham replied.

Fidget and Olivia reluctantly scurried without him.

Flaversham wasn't held captive for long. He punched one thug that abducted him in the face before he darted after his daughter and adoptive son.

"Dad, you and Olivia climb on my back!" Fidget commanded.

"But Fidget. How will we fit?" Flaversham asked, very puzzled by Fidget's commandment.

"He's done this before," Olivia assured him.

"Just do it!" Fidget cried.

The Flavershams did not hesitate to climb aboard and take off into the misty sky.

…

Along the way, they were distracted by the four ghosts Fidget and Olivia dreamt about in the past night. "Fidget? Olivia? Are these the same ghosts you told me about in you dream you had last night?" Flaversham asked.

"Yes, father," Olivia answered.

"Livy's right," Fidget said.

They took a glimpse at the little boy ghost with a round bald head. "Hi, I'm Casper," he said.

The Flavershams and Fidget screamed in horror and plummeted downward out of the mist.

Just when they were about to dive into gravity, Casper swooped down and lied down like a trampoline, hoping they'll land safely.

"Ooh, fleshies!" Stretch exclaimed with a grin. Fatso and Stinky stood beside him, smirking, as well.

"Saved you, huh?" Casper said, hoping the Flavershams and Fidget would be relieved over the fact that he caught them, but their reaction wouldn't change a bit. Casper knew how to stop this…by covering their mouths. "It's okay, I'm a friendly ghost. What are you running from?"

"Ratigan's gang," Mr. Flaversham replied as soon as Casper uncovered their mouths.

"My cheeks are freezing," Fidget uttered as rubbed his cheeks.

"Mine, too," Olivia said, also taking notice of her cool cheeks.

"Glad I saved you," Casper said, "You were worth saving."

"Why, thank you for saving me and my children," Mr. Flaversham told him gratefully.

"No problem." Casper shrugged.

It wasn't long before the Ghostly Trio transpired out of the mists, cackling.

"Smell-o-gram!" Stinky said as his way of greeting new people and blew out his green breath, causing the mice and bat to cough madly.

"That's his way of saying hello," Casper went on.

"Hey, Casper, what are they doing here?" demanded Stretch.

"They were chased by gangs," Casper replied.

"Thugs?" Fatso muttered.

"Yeah."

The Flavershams and Fidget nodded.

"They need help getting back to wherever they came from in case those thugs come back," Casper persuaded.

The Ghostly Trio was convinced and they helped Casper take them back to Baker Street without any more distractions.

On their way, the Flavershams and Fidget revealed their names.

"My name's Stretch," the ghost boss said.

"I'm Fatso," the fat ghost said.

"I'm Stinky," said Stinky.

…

"Here, hide in this closet," Mr. Flaversham said, swaying his hand towards the closet door of the room where Fidget and Olivia sleep and closed it in front of the ghosts, although they could have floated right through the doorway when it was closed.

When his task was accomplished, he, Olivia, and Fidget heard the door knock and hid under the bed.

"Hello," Basil said, "Olivia. Fidget. Where did you go? I brought you a couple of brand new disguises you might like to try." The disguises were a rag doll and a skeleton. Basil set them on the beds they sleep in and went over to open the closet door. To his surprise, there WERE ghosts!

"Hello," Casper spoke.

Basil started to scream.

"Smell-o-gram!" Stinky exclaimed and blew out his green breath.

Basil fainted at Stinky's bad breath. Each ghost dove into Basil's mouth, including Fatso, who slowly squeezed in last. Thanks to them, he got up to the restroom, splashing water on his face, making sure he was still alive. He was possessed, but still alive, nevertheless. "I think I'm hallucinating. Maybe Dawson was right. I should've listened to him and the children."

The Ghostly Trio stood behind him, smiling mischievously and bared their fangs, frightening him away. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Basil shrieked as he darted out of the room like a bat, though he bumped into a few things. He was going to tell Dawson the news.

Fidget, Olivia, and her father rushed after him with the Ghostly Trio and Casper tagging along.

"Dawson, I saw ghosts!" Basil announced, "You were right. I misjudged you and the children."

"It's alright," Dawson said.

Fidget, Flaversham, and Olivia made it downstairs with the ghosts.

"Are those the ones you've seen in your dream?" Basil asked Olivia and Fidget.

"Yep," Fidget answered.

"I brought your disguises," Basil declared, "They're sitting on your beds. Your father can join, too."

"Can I join, too, Basil?" Dawson admonished, "Because last time I didn't get to."

Guiltily, Basil sighed. "Yes, you can come, too, Dawson. I was so busy helping Fidget and Olivia find their father that I forgot about you, although you enjoyed helping Mrs. Judson at the time."

"Well, what're waiting for?" Flaversham said with determination.

"Let's go!" Fidget said with excitement brewing inside him.

…

Basil put on his mad scientist suit. Dawson wore his Santa Claus outfit. The others like Fidget in a skeleton suit, Olivia in a ragdoll dress, Flaversham in a mayor suit because he wanted to feel appreciated, and Toby underneath the sheets, looking ghostly as ever.

"Hi, Toby," Olivia said, "You look cute with those sheets."

"Looking good in a ghostly way," Fidget said with a wink.

These words touched Toby's soul and panted excitedly.

"Have a cheese crumpet," Fidget said, offering him a crumpet.

The dog panted and licked it out of the little bat's hand.

Fidget and Olivia giggled all at once.

"Ready, chaps?" Basil asked.

"Ready, Basil!" his assembly replied.

"Alright, chaps. Hop on Toby!" Basil shouted as he opened the window, where Toby stood.

Toby put his nose near the window, letting on his travelers.

…

The Ghostly Trio and Casper led them to a haunted house. They'd be safe there.

"I don't like this fleshy business, Casper," Stretch complained.

"Me, either," Fatso protested.

"Me, either," Stinky moaned.

"Just give it a chance," Casper coaxed.

Stretch rolled his eyes in disgust, while Stinky and Fatso groaned, but Casper gave them the signal to swallow their pride.

Once they made it to the haunted house, Basil knocked on the door. Ratigan opened it. "Oh, trick or treaters," he said as he brought out candy.

Dr. Dawson gave him a box.

"Is this for me?" Ratigan beamed, "Thank you." With that, he opened the present and examined a piece of coal.

Basil knew what to do. He poured the green bubbling liquid onto the coal, which was still in the box.

Catching sight of the burning coal, Ratigan let out a screech!

"What's that liquid made out of?" Fidget asked as they scuttled through the halls.

"Carbon dioxide," Basil responded, "Designed to burn coal, a natural resource."

"Oh," Fidget said in acceptance.

Soon, they stopped to catch their breaths and take off their desguises, revealing their traditional forms. Toby shook out his.

Everyone feared how ancient the haunted house was. At the sound and sight of screeching bats, Fidget let out a cry. Olivia went over to his rescue. "It's okay, Fidget. They're bats like you."

"You're right," Fidget said as he landed on the ground and cuddled with her.

She rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay. They've been living in this haunted house for a long time."

Basil grabbed onto a candlestick.

The bats hovered over the stair handles filled with cobwebs just to greet the big bat. He found out they were friendly and wanted someone to play with. He giggled as they tickled him.

"They really like you," Casper said.

All of a sudden, an apparition of a familiar cat transpired through the house. It was Felicia!

"Toby, get her," Fidget commanded.

Toby growled at her and chased after her.

Ratigan, who witnessed this, stormed over to attack Basil, but Basil used his candlestick as a torch, scaring off Ratigan. The rat was also mortified by the dog chasing his cat until she vanished into the fireplace.

"Fidget!" Ratigan snarled.

"Ratigan!" Fidget barked back.

"Smell-o-gram!" Stinky said, making Ratigan smell his breath to save Fidget and the others, allowing them to make their escape.

"Ready, boys?" Stretch asked slyly.

"Yeah!" Fatso and Stinky sneered and they all attacked the rat until he was unable to recover and have the brains to plot revenge against Fidget, Olivia, Basil, or anyone he hated.

The ghosts took wing to join their new fleshy friends. "The rat's unconscious," Stretch told them, "And we were wrong about you, fleshies. Casper tried to tell us, but we got defensive."

"Mhm," Stinky and Fatso agreed, nodding in guilt.

"Yeah," said Fidget, "You guys are pretty cool."

"Not so bad yourself for a fleshy," Stretch said.

"Let's go home," Basil said as they left the haunted house for good.

 **AN: I promise the next chapter will be the last in this story. Thank you. Fav/Follow or better yet review (including the prequel,** _ **First Time Detective**_ **). Happy Halloween! Today's my first anniversary of signing up for Fanfiction.**


	4. The Best Halloween EVER!

"Thank you for saving us," Olivia said as she hugged the ghosts when the ghosts took them back to 221 Baker Street.

"No, problem," Stretch said, "Our nephew, Casper helped."

"How?" Fidget asked.

"By scaring the rat before the rest of us left him unconscious," replied Stretch.

"That was quite a _madhouse_ rather than a haunted one," Fidget mused with a chuckle, "You made today the best day of our lives and we thank you for that, too." He hugged Stretch, Fatso, Stinky, and Casper to show gratification toward them.

"Hey, you were all very brave," Casper said and to Fidget and Olivia, he added, putting his fingers under their chins, "Especially you. Goodbye." And he and his uncles disappeared into the night sky.

…

From that night forward, Basil allowed Fidget and Olivia to go outside for a walk as long as they were safe since Fidget is older than Olivia and didn't have a curfew, he had her tag along as long as they had each other.

The scent of candles made them feel at ease. What was more important was their next visit with the ghosts floating above the graveyard.

The End


End file.
